


The Next Generation

by Disneyismyworld



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Kids of the pevensies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismyworld/pseuds/Disneyismyworld
Summary: What if they never left. What if the golden age continued. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy grew up got married and had kids.This is their story.





	The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple chapters done. Let me know if i should continue.  
> This is my first multi-chapter fan fic.  
> Please Comment

The Next Generation

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensice never left Narnia. Now the golden age continues with their children who discover a lamppost and 20th century england

Helen - 16, Only Child, Daughter of High King Peter and Queen Aria  
Maternal, Slightly Judgemental, Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, Beautiful, Prefered Weapon - Sword  
Rose - 15, Oldest of 2, Daughter of Queen Lucy and King Eric(deceased)  
Strategist, Trusting, Auburn Hair, Green Eyes, Prefered Weapon - 2 Knives  
Kirk - 16, Only Child, Crown Prince, Son of Queen Susan and King Rownin  
Crown Prince, Protective, Responsible, Dark Blond, Green Eyes, Prefered Weapon - Bow and Swords  
Ally -14, Oldest Twin, Daughter of King Edmund and Queen Lily  
Mischievous, Dependable, Dark Hair, Bright Blue Eyes, Prefered Weapon - Crossbow and Short Swords  
Andrew - 14, Youngest Twin, Son of King Edmund and Queen Lily  
Mischievous, Bookworm, Dark Hair, Bright Blue Eyes, Prefered Weapon - Crossbow and Short Swords  
Anne - 5, Youngest of 2, Daughter of Queen Lucy and King Eric(deceased)  
Fair Haired, Sweet. Not of importance to the story.

Chapter 1.

Helen - POV  
I opened my eyes and looked around before falling back into my fluffy mattress. “Maybe 5 more minutes,” I murmur to myself. Then my eyes snapped open. I remember all that is happening today and rush to dress. I race to the stables and saddle my horse. I'm halfway done when Rose walks in.

“Good Morning Helen,” she said  
“Hi Rose!” I said eagerly.

This would be the first time We bring Ally and Andrew to the lampost. Yesterday was their 14th birthday. Kirk and I were 14 when they found it. When we took Rose there the first time she was 14 so now it was tradition. We love going there for picnics and hanging out. It was our special place only Kirk, Rose, Me, and soon Andrew and Ally know about it.

By now the rest are here and we all saddle up. Of course Father and Aunt Lucy sent guards with us, but their never hard to lose.

Kirk POV

An hour later we have managed to lose the guards and show Ally and Andrew the lamppost. Rose, Ally, and Andrew set out the picnic that the beavers had packed for us. Meanwhile Helen and I tied up the horses and set up the big prank for Ally and Andrew. We always had one whenever we added them into something. Sort of like our revenge for them always pranking us.

Those two were always pulling pranks. Rose was their favorite target. Even though she was an amazing strategist she was so trusting she would always come running when one of them called and found herself covered in mud or in the bottom of a pit many times. But Helen and I got caught alot too. 

Ally POV 

This place is amazing! I could pull so many pranks here. It is so beautiful the rocks, pine trees, and colorful leaves make for such a lovely spot. I helped Rose set up the picnic and then went to find my brother. He is alway exploring looking for new leaves and rocks to add to his collections. 

Come here!” I whispered violently, punching his arm to get his attention.

“Ow! What do you want?” He asked, rubbing his shoulder where I hit him. 

“Let’s get Rose” I hissed with a sly but familiar grin on my face.

He nodded and I began to explain my plan.

“ We’ll dig a pit big enough for you to hide in and cover it up. When I lead her here and she falls in, you grab her and yell. Simple but effective. We can’t go crazy since this is new territory,” I explained.

He agreed to it and after several minutes of debate on who would do the digging we agreed to work together.

Andrew POV

I loved everything about this place. But mostly helping Ally prank Rose. That was our thing. Everyone knew we were twins. We are practically identical but this is what we love to do together. 

“Where do you think the lamppost came from?” Ally asked

“I don't know,” I replied. “I suppose KirK or Helen will tell us when they feel like it. They seem to know everything about this place. Speaking of which we’ll have to do some exploring for more elaborate traps later.”

Ally nodded in agreement and we discussed the lunch Mrs. Beaver packed as we finished the pit. I climbed in and pulled the cover of leaves over me as Ally left to get our unsuspecting victim.

Rose POV

When Ally ran off I knew I was in trouble. Those two were always pranking me, but I didn't mind. I heard a scream from behind the hill by the pine trees. I run in that direction, hands on my knives just in case. I reach the top of the hill and see Ally sprawled out on the ground at the base of the hill. I start to skid down the hill and see the hole too late. I fall into the hole and Andrew grabs me and laughs. Then he climbs out and runs. Andrew and Ally take off knowing I am coming after them. They reach the pine trees a few seconds before me.

They plunge deeper into the trees and I lose sight of them, then I feel something strange. It is soft like fur. I push ahead. I can hear Ally and Andrew arguing up ahead. I bump into them and before I can get my bearings I fall. The twins land on me and jump up quickly. I look around and all I see is a wardrobe filled with coats in an empty room. I turned to Ally and Andrew.

“What did you do?” I hissed.


End file.
